Project Rebirth
by Amadoni
Summary: The year is 2263 A.C.E. With the planet's natural resources near an end, the Great Alliance becomes desperate. Not only must they search for other worlds, but they also must search for other universes. Or the human race faces extinction. AU


Disclaimer: I neither own nor profit from Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

**Project Rebirth **

* * *

**Prologue:**

"The year is 2263 A.C.E. But that's just a year for you. Let me go back to when all this started, when humanity began to walk the path to…extinction. On September 11, 2001, a chain reaction began. I won't go into the details—you should know them—but I believe that that is the best place to start. For because of the acts of that day, a free society known then as the United States was willing to go to war with just about any that they thought accountable for their great loses.

The third world war began simple enough. First a county called Afghanistan was, well, liberated from the 'evil clutches' of terrorists. But it was not enough. The leader of the United States was after more and all who he deemed to be 'the axis of evil.' I hope that you all have read the text, class," the teacher paused for a moment in his lesson, searching for his next unexpecting victim, "Ah, yes, Higurashi…Higurashi…"

Of course, the girl couldn't hear the teacher, but she should have been paying attention. After all, C-F7s were not allowed on campus. Then again, the rules never specified that long-distance listening receivers were forbidden. No, Kagome was a good girl. Her C-F7 was at home in her room, on her desk, far away from the classroom she was presently in.

The device her friend Ayumi made for her looked quit benign even.—a small metal hair pin placed in her hair just above her temporal lobe. No one would ever notice. The fifteen year old could do nothing but smile at her and her friend's brilliance. After all, who gave a shit about history? Eri was having an underground party this coming Monday. It was the best day since fewer surveillance soldiers and government officials would consider it anything other than a flying rumor. Now, what to wear; what to wear?

"Kagome Higurashi!!"

"Ah," she screamed when she realized the teacher was a mere few inches from her face.

The class, of course, couldn't help but give a small chuckle at the girl's predicament and obvious lack of awareness.

The teacher simply waited for the commotion to settle down, and then he responded,

"Now, Higurashi, this is already your second strike this month. For your own sake, answer the question."

'Damn,' she thought, 'what to do, what to do?' She momentarily scanned to room until she came upon the face of her annoying but sweet savior, Hojo. Luckily, she was able to make out his lip movements. She smiled; she did read the text. After all, not just anyone was allowed to complete this far in their education unless they showed some sign of intelligence. She was definitely going to butter up her answer.

"Well, first E-rock then E-ron. Because of the findings discovered by the Israelis, the then U.S. had undeniable proof than E-ron was in fact creating nuclear weapons," she continued when she saw the slightly pleased grin on Professor Kim's face, "Sadly, the U.S. and their shaky alliance with Europe and Russia waited too long to act. It was at this point than one can allude to the Second World War…they waited too long. Anyway, World War III began not with the U.S. initiation but with one of her allies. Unfortunately, the 'axis of evil' responded with nuclear force. Does that answer the question, sir?"

Professor Kim couldn't help snorting at her, "Considering that I only asked for the next two countries involved in this chain of events, you answered thoroughly. Now, Akitoki Hojo, tell me three events that resulted from this war."

"Nuclear Holocaust, Bio-weapon Plague, and the loss of our major resources such as oil, fertile land, and fresh rain," he responded.

"Good, someone explain some of the effects of the bio-weapons. Ah, yes, Shimizu Yuka, tell us."

"Well, sir, of a world population of 7 billion, only half survived. And of that half, half of the women became infertile, some at first believe due to radioactive poisoning, but was later believed by the plague itself. Others suffered from problems as malformation, retardation, and several forms of mental psychosis. With the formation of our Great Alliance, genetic purging was imitated. As a result, 50 million people remained on the planet, all within the safest areas."

"Excellent, Shimizu Yuka. But we are getting ahead of ourselves. Okomoto Nami, give one cause of the third world war."

"Religion, Professor."

Professor Kim chuckled at her answer. The girl was never thorough in her answers, but he wasn't in the mood today to have her expound on an explanation.

"Akitoki, explain."

While Hojo did as told, Kagome once again began listening to her music. Why must we go over what we already read, she wondered. Everyone knows how the history here goes. Chaos happens, then people want order. Injustice happens, then people want revenge. Mass amounts of people die, then everything changes. Unfortunately, everyone is too stupid to realize what they lose in the process.

'I wonder what it's like to be free,' she thought to herself.

"So, class, the key to maintain a true democratic-republic is the separation of church and state. However, for the sake of order and stability, the Great Alliance made the greatest sacrifice. All religion was replaced with the Universal Moral Code," he paused to let the lesson sink in for his students, "All hail the Great Alliance."

"All Hail the Great Alliance," the entire class responded.

"Class dismissed, Oh, Higurashi, you stay," the professor stated as he walked towards his desk.

'Now what,' annoyed she followed him.

"I see that this lesson troubled you, Higurashi," he stopped then, "why does it bother you so?"

Shit, she had to be careful. The last thing she needed was another strike on her record. Her mother would be furious.

"Ignore Grandfather's stories Kagome," he softened, "He's old. Respect him, of course, but realized that what he says is just that, stories."

"I'm aware of that Uncle," she eventually replied, "I will be more focused in class next time."

"Of course you will," he gazed at her for a moment and then continued, "give me the hair pin, Kagome."

"What the hell for," she sharply retorted before she could think it through.

"Kagome, Uncle or not, you will not act so barbaric. Give it to me."

"Yes, Professor," she said while reluctantly handing it to him.

He inspected it for a moment before he continued to lecture her,

"The things your generation comes up with still astounds me," he paused for a moment, "then again, you are the generation that has not experienced the direct effects this history."

She began walking away.

"Before you leave, Kagome, take some advice from someone who's been your age."

"Yah, and what's that."

"Stay home tonight, Kagome," he paused noticing the trip in her steps, "after all, you do have a test tomorrow."

"Of course, Uncle, you know me. Study, study, study."

"Yes, I do. Give your mother my regards."

"Of course, and as always, I'm sure she gives hers."

She left. There was nothing more to be said. And Yuki hoped to see his niece tomorrow.

* * *

AN: Well, I'm trying out an AU/AR, but I must tell you that you have to be patient. Sesshomaru doesn't come in for a few chapters. Until then, please review. 


End file.
